


Moving On

by Hotarukunn



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post - Mitsuba Arc, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo knows that it's time to move on, and know that he can continue being strong, even if his sister isn't there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written long ago, a time when I was rewatching the anime.

Okita leaned against a door-frame in the Shinsengumi-barracks. His gaze is turned towards the sky, and the red fire reflect in his eyes. He remembers Mitsuba, feel a little nostalgic for the first time in his life as he clutch some old letters in his right hand. If only she had survived.  
”How long're you going to stare?” he ask, not at all as sharply as he had planned. He turn his gaze to look at Hijikata, not bothering to turn his head or move where he stand.  
Hijikata silently step up to him, lean against the wall and look up at the sky as he lit a cigarette. ”Sougo.” he start, look as if he want to say something, but he stay silently staring up at the bloody sky. Okita eyes him questioningly for a moment, then look back up.  
Hijikata shift as he lit a cigarette, and he blow out a cloud of smoke through lightly parted lips. Then he turn and continue walking down the house, and as he pass Okita, he lift a hand and lightly squeeze his shoulder for nothing more than a brief moment. Okita follow him with his gaze until the older rounds the corner, and then he lean heavier against the door-frame, wipe away the small traces of threatening tears, and then look up at the high sky.  
 _I'll be strong, nee-san. I know I'm not alone._  
And he knew that even if he wanted to, he knew he shouldn't grief too long, or he wouldn't be able to move on at all.


End file.
